


Love and Care

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Children of Characters, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grell has just finished her reaping duties for the night when it starts rainingwhile trying to find a place to get out of the rain she finds 4 children in a alleyway who appear to be half reaperShe takes them to undertaker's shop who offers to help raise them when she decides to keep themShe agrees but what happens when William and the other reapers find out?





	Love and Care

**Author's Note:**

> Grell Is physically a female in this
> 
> also I'm to be including some ocs 
> 
> hope you enjoy

Grell had just finished her repairing duties for the night when it started to rain "Oh how lovely" Grell said to herself (Now i have to find a place to hide from the rain) Grell thought as she started running

While running Grell heard very faint crys from an alleyway she was passing she stopped running and walked into the alleyway "Hello" she said as the crying got louder the closer she got

"M-mommy" said a tiny voice Grell froze as she heard it (No it can't) she thought (Could someone really be that cruel) she thought as she went further into the alley her jaw dropped

There huddled together for warmth were four kids none of which looked older than five "Who are you!" Asked what looked to be a 5 year old girl Grell couldn't really see the kids that well but she could tell their were four 

"Hello sweetheart what are you guys doing out in the rain" grell said as she got on her knees a few inches away from the children "M-mommy left us" Grell's heart broke and she felt sadness and anger

(How could someone just abandon a child let alone four out in the cold) She thought "well sweetheart how about you come with me?" Grell asked "A-are you going to hurt us?" The Child asked "No of course not sweetheart I'm just going to make sure your safe" Grell said Softly her eyes could now see the child she was talking too was a girl

"O-ok" the girl said as she and two of the other children got up the girl picked up the the fourth child and the four Walked up To Grell Grell in return Picked up the four children and started running to the place she wanted to go

"Where are we go miss?" Asked the girl "to a friend's place sweetheart" "Friend?" The girl asked "don't worry you'll love him he's really funny" Grell said as she smiled to herself (Undertaker i hope you can handle this) Grell thought as she was almost there

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter guys I'll update whenever i can don't be afraid to leave a comment/Review/whatever bye


End file.
